


Damage

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the witch being dead, the pain has yet to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage

Megatron had known it was a bad idea, but after discovering Lugnut drinking during his nightly watch again (and sobbing his eyes out), the Ogre King knew he had to send the guard away.  
  
No one talked about Lugnut's recent behavior after he had left for the countryside. They knew not to if they did not want to anger the king.  
  
And no one could fault the loyal soldier for turning to the bottle. After Lugnut had been deemed 'fit' to return to duty after what had happened with the witch, he did not last long stationed alone in front of the King and Queen's bedroom.  
   
Too often had a guard found him cowering by the door, hands over his ears or even one gripping his sword. And when he had been questioned, he could only say he thought her heard the Queen screaming and pleading for mercy. And that he was afraid he would be forced to enter her room against his will.  
  
All too much like what had happened in that witch's little hellhole that he and Queen Eclipse were held prisoner in.  
  
Another guard was stationed with him for a while to try and ease the ogre's worries, but even that didn't help. He would still hear the screams, the crying, or the whimpers from an imaginary Queen's nightmares. Many times a night, he would demand the other check on their beloved Queen.  
  
The screaming became too much that the only way to drown them out was to take to the bottle.  
  
Megatron knew it was poisoning him. Though he had not witnessed it, Bombrush had told him that he had walked in on the other completely passed out on the kitchen floor, surrounded by nothing but empty beer kegs. And the man should have been on duty at the time Bombrush came across him.   
  
Some were alarmed. Others disturbed. Some thought of it as dishonorable, but those were generally the people who had no idea what had actually happened with the witch. Only a select number of people knew what that witch had made Lugnut do to Eclipse. For someone like Lugnut, who dearly cared about the Queen, those memories were no doubt a living nightmare.  
  
The King didn't know what to think of his behavior. He was disturbed. This just wasn't like Lugnut. He would never try to drink away his problems. And that was also what made him angry. Eclipse didn't blame the bodyguard and neither did anyone else. He had been forgiven by the one person who had suffered the most. He shouldn't have been acting this way. But he was. And it worried him, something Megatron didn't do. But what else could he feel? His most trusted officer was practically suicidal. All because he couldn't forgive himself for what he was forced to do to Eclipse.   
  
For his own safety, he could only said the man to a safe-house out in the countryside. Along with a few guards, including Strika, and a doctor, that human woman Red Alert. There was no way the ogre could be by himself. He needed supervision, both by a doctor and by people who had the physical power to stop him. And he was given updates on the other's condition often, so at least he knew the other was still alive and doing physically well.  
  
Mentally? Primus only knew. He could only hope it was better than his wife's. Speaking of which...  
  
Megatron turned to look at his wife, who was in his study at the moment. She was in a bit of a daze, lying on the sofa and staring up at the ceiling. She had been like this ever since he had brought her back. Listless. Absent-minded. Always tired and distant from people. Though it had gotten better, she would still have nightmares and wake up crying. Sometimes, though rarely, also screaming. And ever since he had sent Lugnut away, she cried about him too sometimes. She was worried, just like he was.   
  
It had been some time since they had been in his study. Due to Eclipse's own fears and troubled state, his councilors agreed that it was for the best that she stay by Megatron's side whenever possible. After all, he was the only person who seemed to be able to calm her when those moments of panic and dread took over.  
  
But he had been working in here all afternoon and she had been laying there the whole time. She had barely moved from the sofa except the one time to accept a drink from a servant girl.  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
She didn't react right away, but her head did turn in his direction to acknowledge his call.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
It sounded stupid, but it was an honest question. Eclipse hadn't eaten much at breakfast and she hadn't eaten lunch either. And he had been with her all afternoon to know she had not taken any of the figs he had been snacking on.   
  
He should know. He couldn't remember how many times he would count the figs in the bowl each time he glanced upon it.  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
"... I am not, my king."  
  
Whenever she was close to an attack, she would always refer to him as her king. Never by his name. It was a sign he had grown used to, but the increase in her attacks after Lugnut had been sent away had left him worried.  
  
"Are you sure?" He got up slowly and walked to her side, but did not take the figs with him. "Eclipse, you haven't eaten much all day."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
He pursed his lips together. He knew it was important that she ate, but to try and force her to would not work well. The accounts they had managed to get from both her and Lugnut had made them wary of forcing her to do anything against her wishes. One such attempt by him to feed her weeks ago had sent her into a terrified panic, closing her off from him for several days before she clung to his side once again.  
  
Still, he had to get to eat something. He could not force her, but he could at least persuade her.   
  
"Just have one," he said softly. "They're fresh. It might make you feel better."  
  
The Queen didn't say anything for a few moments before giving him a small nod. He went back to grab the tray of figs before bringing it over to her, letting a silent sigh of relief when she picked up one and put it in her mouth.  
  
"How is it?" he asked as he set the tray down.  
  
"Good."  
  
He nodded and simply sat there, watching her carefully as she slowly chewed it down. She didn't say anything and she didn't make any eye contact either. She just ate the thing, almost as if it were a chore. But she wasn't panicking and if she wanted to stop, he wouldn't make her continue. Things seemed to be all right.  
  
Until she started to cry after she swallowed another bite.   
  
His eyes widened as he watched tears fall down from her face, the fig falling out of her hand and onto the floor. She buried her face into her hands and cried softly, not resisting him when he put his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. He didn't even bother to ask what was wrong. He simply pulled her into his lap and brought her head against his chest, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down.  
  
"Eclipse, you're all right," he murmured. "You're safe... No one can hurt you."  
  
She just pressed her face into his shirt, her tears staining the fabric. Though neither cared.  
  
"You're all right... Lugnut's all right too. My men are watching over him. He'll be all right. I promise."  
  
She just continued to weep softly, Megatron only being able to use sweet words and tight embraces to calm her down. But it didn't seem like it would be enough any time soon. Primus, he just wanted things back to the way they were. Before that fucking witch came in and ruined everything with her selfish insanity.   
  
For now though, he could only hope his wife would stop crying soon.


End file.
